Conventionally, it is known that there are HUD devices which are mounted on a moving body and project an image onto a projection member to display the image as a virtual image visible to a passenger A HUD device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a projection unit which projects display light, a reflector mirror which reflects the display light from the projection unit toward a projection member, a stepper motor that outputs rotation, a reduction gear mechanism that reduces the speed of the rotation output from the stepper motor and transmits this rotation to the reflector mirror, and a controller that controls the rotation of the stepper motor.
Based on control instructions from a passenger, when the location of the virtual image display is to be finely adjusted, a full step drive is performed such as changing a stepper angle.